Legend of Zelda: Return of The Demon King (Adopted Verson)
by Eureka and Renton forever
Summary: The Hero of the Goddess has saved Hyrule from Demise's curse time after time, and the land has broken apart from the countless battles waged with the three powers. The sea now separates the races of the world, and at long last the, Darkness has been purged from the world. Full summary inside.


Ok so i'v adopted this story from RyoshiMorino. She's letting me have it and i'm going to do my best to live up to the expectations of all of the readers of this wonderful story. Any questions i'll answer each time i update. But please no flames if I suck at writing. This is my first time adopting an already began story. Have mercy. So here's the story. R&R me questions in the review box or PM me. your choice. so i'll add the chapters 1 by 1 each day untill i have all of the already writen ones. then I'll try to get 1 a week. Read at your own risk : Eureka and Renton forever This Fanfic takes place thousands of years after the Skyward Sword. The Triforce is still split between the three representatives of Wisdom, Courage, and Power. Summary: The Hero of the Goddess has saved Hyrule from Demise's curse time after time, and the land has broken apart from the countless battles waged with the three powers. The sea now separates the races of the world, and at long last the, Darkness has been purged from the people of Hyrule. But, not wanting to repeat the mistakes of the past, the Kings of the Hylian, and Gerudo people have decided that when the children of the three powers are born again, that they shall be taken to Hyrule and be raised together. No longer fearing Demise and his curse upon the wielders of the powers, Hyrule, Odan, and Gerudo, send the children to Hyrule's Castle Town to be trained and become the leaders that the Goddesses meant them to be. Demise's curse being broken, he now takes on his original form as the Demon Lord of old. Can the three heroes unite and put him to rest once and for all, or will history repeat itself, and the curse be placed upon them again? 1: The Three Bearers King Darius looked over the scroll in front of him for perhaps the hundredth time this day. Reports of old monster coming out of hibernation. Sea beasts coming out of their lairs to attack ships. Dragons flying, and laying waste to the smaller villages around Hyrule. There was no doubt about it, the time had come. "Girls!" Darius called out, "Felicia, Marin, Saria! I need you in here please!" Three young women, triplets, around sixteen, filed into the throne room. Felica, the one in the lead, was a blonde-haired girl with tanned skin that was a stark contrast to her pale, intelligent blue eyes. The next girl, Marin, was a brunette with eyes the color of warm chocolate and skin the color of farm fresh cream, a sweet child that both melted and pained her father's heart each time he saw the image of her mother in her face. Last came a timid girl with hair the color of the spring time forest with eyes the color of emeralds fresh from the deepest mines in his kingdom. "You called for us, Father?" Felicia asked, and the three of them bowed slightly at the waist. "No need to be formal, my dears, but yes, I have sent for you." The king said, holding out his arms so that he could embrace his daughters. Formality forgotten, they rushed forward and hugged him tight. He chuckled, "Go easy on an old man, girls, my bones aren't as strong as they used to be." Marin pulled back with a smile, "You're not a day over fifty, Father, don't talk nonsense!" "You flatter me, but that doesn't mean you get out of then next ball." He laughed again as his second daughter pouted. Saria giggled, "It is not that bad, dear sister, perhaps the generals will go easy on you this time." Felicia was smiling widely, "Saria, you know as well as I do that it's the captains she tries avoid!" It was little known fact between them most of the young captains in the Hyrulian army were vying for their sister's attention. Darius' smile disappeared then, "My darlings," the girls turned back to their father as the laughter left him, "the next ball will be to welcome the three heroes." Three sets of eyes widened at the kings news. The only time when the heroes were brought to Hyrule was in times of danger and war. Otherwise they were free to live in their respected lands and continents. "Girls, I know this is sudden, but with things the way they are, it seems that something will happen in the next year. Monster and demons are coming out of hiding in droves." "We have heard, Father," Saria said in her quiet, gentle voice, "There are whispers all through the castle." "Yes, the guards have told us much." Marin said, "I have heard that many villages have been attacked. "And there are fewer and fewer ships willing to leave the harbor." Felicia said. Darius nodded to his three children, "It has been long in the coming but the time of Darkness seems to have truly returned, and all to soon I fear that he will return." Saria shivered and Marin placed a comforting arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. Darius held each one of them tight. "I will send messengers out at once, and when the young men arrive, please be kind to them. They will need friends." "Men?" Felicia asked, "Will not one of them be a woman? The Triforce of Wisdom as ever chosen a maiden to be its bearer." "Normally, that would be true, but I have heard that it is a young man this time." He said, "He is a young man that lives along the coast three days ride from here. He will the first to arrive." "What are they like?" Marin asked. "Ah, yes." The king sat back down, "The bearer of Wisdom is a young man said to be as fair as Princess Zelda in the days of old. He is known in his village as Agito the Silver for his hair is a sheet of platinum. He is skilled with the harpoon, and an expert rider." The king thought for a moment of the other two, "The bearer of Power is, of course, a young Gerudan man, Alder is his name, and I have heard tale that he is a fine swordsman, and an archer to be reckoned with." "What of the bearer of Courage?" Saria asked. "That is the mystery." Darius said, "All that I know is that he was born the same time the other two were. He will reside across the sea, farther than the Gerudon continent, in the forest kingdom of Ordan." Saria's gleamed. The thought of the forest continent made her heart flutter. What would be like to live in such a beautiful forest? One month later... On a low hanging branch of an oak tree dozed a boy in a simple deer skin tunic. Below him was an enormous black wolf curled against the trunk of the tree, keeping watch over the youth in his slumber. The boy, who had sandy-blonde hair, yawned loudly, making the wolf below grin. "Such a loud pup you are, Brother." He said, "Many who would hear such a sound would believe you were a bear, not a Hylian." The boy open an icy blue eye to peer down at his wolf brother, "That is not so, Brother, when the villagers hear me, they can do nothing but laugh, but when they hear the bears they cower in fear." "Hmph," the wolf barked, "I have to wonder if you are or are not perhaps part bear, you eat like one that has awoken from the winter sleep." "And you do not?" "That is beside the point." He huffed, "Besides I am bigger than you, thus I must eat more to sustain myself." The wolf and the boy laughed as their banter came to an end. For the boy could hear the breath of a fellow human approaching. "It is Troy." Said the wolf, "I wonder what has brought him here?" "We shall see." The boy swung down from the tree and landed lightly on his feet next to his brother. The man in question was a tall balding man, and the chief of their little village here in the Ordan Forest, that came bumbling through the brush like a boar that had an injured hoof. He spotted the boy and wolf, then smiled. "Link! I'm glad I was able to find you!" The wolf laughed, "Only because he was not hiding were you able to find him. He has learned well the ways of the forest these past eleven years." Troy laughed as well, "That is all too true my furry friend, but I must ask that you both come with me to the village." "What for?" Link asked, "Has something happened?" "No,no," Troy said, "A Hyrulian ship landed this morning, and they come in search of the blessed of Farore." The wolf rose and raised his hackles, "What do they want with my brother?" "Peace, Friend," Troy said holding up his hands, "They would never harm one of the blessed." Link looked uncertain of this. "What do they want with me?" Troy looked at the boy sadly. "I believe they would have left you alone here in these woods if they did not have need of a blessed one, but it seems that the beasts of old are rising again." The wolf nodded at this, "Yes, this is true, I have sensed a change in the land. It makes my blood howl at times." The boy still did not entirely understand, "What does it mean for them to have need of me?" Troy sighed, "Son, I'm sorry, but you must go across the sea to Hyrule." "What! Why?" Link backpedaled, "I have never left these woods in my life! Never even dreamed of such a thing! Why must I leave?" "Because you are to be a Hero, Link." Troy said, and looked at the wolf, "You knew of this when you and Link were young." "I did, but I am not prepared to let my brother face such dangers." "We have prepared him the best we could," Troy said, "He is a fine swordsman, and bowmen for that matter. He fights like a beast of the forest would, and he is more at home in the wild, so his journeys will not tax him so much." The wolf thought, sitting on his haunches as he did so. At sixteen, his brother had finally reached his maturity, but he was still just a child to the wolf. A small pup compared to himself, as wolves aged differently than men. "If he is to go then the humans had better make room for me on board their ship." Link beamed. "What is this?" Link asked. The villagers had gathered, and presented him with new clothing for his journey. It was a green tunic and cap, and white trousers. Along with them were a pair of boots, gauntlets, and a sword and shield. Troy had even brought him a chain mail shirt. "These will aid you on your journey, though I hope you don't have to use them." "I will use my bow for the most part." Link said, then went inside a hut to change. When came back out, he was smiling, "It fits me well." "Indeed, it does my young friend," Troy said, "Now, you two had best be off. I will see you to the harbor." The sailors were not pleased. The boy they had come to fetch was in the company of an enormous wolf that stood as tall as the boy's shoulder! The chief had assured them that the beast was quite tame, but the captain was still skeptical. He would have had the beast thrown off had the boy not said that they would have to take the beast along with them or return without him. That was all it had taken, as he now sailed his ship toward Hyrule's shores with giant wolf sitting on the deck. One month later... King Darius sat in his throne room surrounded by his council, and the nobility of Hyrule. On either side of him stood his daughters, patiently awaiting the heroes to enter the hall. Three grand door awaited to be opened to reveal them. Each had the respected goddess they represented carved into it. To the king's left was Din's door. To his right stood the door of Nayru. And in the middle was the most important of all. It depicted Farore, but not on her own for it showed the gracious forest goddess granting courage to her hero through out time. It was through these doors that the young men would enter, and present themselves to the court. Darius could hardly contain his excitement. Behind Farore's door stood Link and his wolf brother. The wolf was calm, but his Hylian brother shook with nervousness. He did not blame the boy for that. It felt as though they were about to enter a den of wolfos. The page in front of them was also shaking, but out of fear. He was standing next to the gigantic wolf after all. And what was more, it had spoken to him on how to announce the young Ordonian warrior, who looked as wild and dangerous as the talking wolf! Inside the throne room trumpets sounded. The pages walked into the room, clicking their rods on the stone floor as they came to attention. One, the king noted, looked ready to pass out. He had to wonder why. "Announcing his Lordship, the Chosen of Nayru, and bearer of Wisdom, Agito the Silver!" The page tapped his rod to the floor three times as the guards opened the door to reveal the man. He was tall, and well built from his life in a fishing village, and bore a trident as his weapon as he marched into the room. The rumors were true, the king noted, he was as fair as the princess of old had been, but his face bore the mark of the sun and his hands were thick and callused from hauling in nets. He approached the throne and bowed low at the waist, then knelt before the royals. "Rise, young one, you will bow to no one here." Darius told the boy, who looked in surprise. The king smiled and motioned for him to stand to the side next to the dais of his throne. The next page stepped forward, "Announcing his royal Highness, the Chosen of Din, and bearer of Power, Prince Alder of the Gerudo!" The doors opened and a lean, dark-skinned young man stepped into the room. He too was had a warrior's build, and at his side was a scimitar sword that the Gerudo people favored. He had the red hair and rounded ears that marked his race, but his golden eyes were wary of the court. He approached and bowed, one arm behind him, the other in front. The king inclined his head toward the boy and motioned for him to stand next to Agito. The two young men shook hands as they met, and the king smiled a genuine smile at the show of friendship. The page that had looked frightened stepped forward next. His rod clipped the floor nervously, and the king finally had to ask, "What has you so on edge, Carlmen?" "S-s-sir!" The boy said, "T-t-the hero has a b-b-beast with him!" "A pet?" Darius said dubiously, "Surely that is no cause for alarm? Send him in, please." "You asked for it, M'lord!" He said, "Announcing his Lordship, the Chosen of Farore, blessed of Ordona, bearer of Courage, Link Wolfbrother, and his guardian Faron!" He tapped his three times and hurried out of the way. The title of the young man had surprised the king. Blessed of Ordona? Was that not one of the forest gods that made their home in the Ordon Kingdom? His wondering was put to rest, however as the door opened. There was a collective gasp from the court as the two figures strode in. The boy looked exactly as he had imagined he would. Clad in green, a feral yet innocent look to him. On his back were his sword and shield, along with a bow and quiver of arrows, he was ready for battle. The king would have more than approved of this had his attention not been brought to his companion. Walking by his side toward the throne, and standing almost as tall as he, was wolf! Ears up and alert, and a flash of white at his muzzle where his fangs would be, he was the biggest wolf that the king had ever laid eyes on! Saria, he noticed, was in awe of the mighty beast. But the boy held her gaze, and he also saw that the boy had spared her a quick glance. But his ears picked up the mutters of his guests. "A wolf!" "What is the meaning of this?" "By Hylia, it's huge!" "He's a savage!" The king grimaced at the chatter, and the look on the boy's told him that he had heard them as well. The wolf didn't look happy as his ears turned toward the whispering, and he showed his teeth a little more. Link reached him then and bowed, a fist against an open palm, and he was surprised when the wolf also dipped his head low in a bow. Instead of asking the boy to stand next to the other two, the king rose, "Young one, why have brought such a beast here?" The boy looked at him with eyes the color of ice. "I will let him explain that, You Majesty." "What?" Someone laughed, "Does he intend to translate?" The king rounded on the man, but before he could speak, the wolf growled out, "I will be more than happy to speak for myself." Darius whirled on him, but the wolf had his gaze locked on the man that had spoken. "You will not speak again." He growled in a voice that was like boulders falling and grinding against one another. Then he turned to the king, "I felt that I needed to come for this very reason." Darius, who was thunder-struck, composed himself, "And what reason is that?" "To support my brother in this endeavor," Faron said, "He was not raised normally. His parents were killed by Bokoblins when he was not but a babe of five summers. He fled into the forest where my father found him. He saw the that he bore the mark of Farore upon his hand. So he brought him to my mother and the rest of my family." Faron looked at the boy beside him and seemed to smile, "He was small for a human, and my parents soothed and comforted him in his time of grief, and my siblings and I curled around him to warm him. We were all but pups, he was young by your standards. We welcomed him as a brother." The king nodded, "If I may ask, how did you come to speak the Hylian tongue?" "When Link returned to his people, I went with him, and the villagers accepted us both." Faron continued, "As they taught the boy language skills, I too learned and soon began to converse with my brother, and the other villagers. Link has been trained since then, to be the warrior that Farore intended him to be, and much more." Faron said proudly, "The warriors of Ordan taught him the way of the sword, the bow, and the ways of a knight. My people taught him the ways of Farore, the way of the forest, to hunt. The panthers taught him stealth, the bears gave him strength, and the wolves gave him a tracking skill that puts us to shame at times." "I believe you, noble Faron." Darius said, "I can see the wildness in his eyes. Yet I see the innocent boy there as well. But why the title 'blessed of Ordona'?" "Ordona gave him the gift of animal speech." Faron explained, "He is able to converse with any bird or beast in it's own tongue and understand it as if it were his own language." "How extraordinary." Saria whispered, catching Faron's attention. "That is true, though he will not admit it." The wolf said, while Link blushed, "He is faster than any deer, stronger than any bear, and moves through the trees with the grace of a panther." "He will have chance to prove that soon, I fear." Saria said sadly. "You are wise for one so young," Faron said, "Battle is not all that glorious to those that do not return, and even to those who do, they are never the same. I have heard the whispers of the forest as ancient evils awaken. It is strong in the forest, and I fear for my friends, but the evil will come here to wage it's war." Darius nodded sadly, "Wise Faron, we would be honored if you aided us." "I had no other intention." Faron said, "I am here for you just as much as I am here for my Hylian brother." "And I am grateful to you for that my brother." Link said, "I am sorry that he alarmed you." He said this to the king and the people, "But I will tell you that I was afraid to come here when I was summoned." He looked down in shame, "But I knew that I had to come, fear or no fear. I know that I have a duty." He glance at the green-eyed princess, "My heart guided me here, and Faron gave me courage because wanted to help me." She smiled at him and descended the steps, followed by her sisters. King Darius beckoned to the bearers of Wisdom and Power, who moved to stand beside Link. They both placed a hand on his shoulders. "I can only speak for myself," said the Gerudon prince, "But too long have Courage and Power been enemies, I will be glad to have fight by my side in the coming darkness." "As will I," said the Hyrulian, "To you, we are brothers bound together by the Goddesses." Link was overcome with joy at their words, and Faron rumbled contentedly. Saria came forward and kissed the forest boy on the cheek in welcome while her sisters did likewise with the two remaining heroes. Her eyes twinkled with mischief when she leaned back and saw his flustered face. "You have a good choice there, Brother," Faron said in the language of the wolves, "She'll make a fine mate for you." Link wanted to protest, but seeing as no one could understand him, he let it go. But Saria had to ask, "What did he say?" And she gave him an adorable look of curiosity. I'm venturing out of my usual comfort zone here. But I hope that readers will like this new story. Look forward to chapter 2: Stallord's Army_R&R


End file.
